The Marauder's
by BlackCat0013
Summary: Four boys. Four with fame. Never forgotten. But one was. Trixie Ruby, a Gryffindor girl that helps found the legendary gang. One girl that was a Marauder. (Rated T Because I'm Paranoid.)
1. The Sorting

**Chapter 1: The Sorting**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kat: Hello Y'all! Here with a new Fan Fiction! I'm here with Eleven year old James and Sirius.**

**James: Where are we Sirius?**

**Sirius: I don't know James...**

**Kat: You're in the Disclaimer.**

**Sirius: Why?**

**Kat: Because your a main character...**

**James: Do I have to be?**

**Kat: You have to, no choice.**

**Sirius: Well-**

**Kat: Here we go, oh and I don't own Harry Potter!**

**James: Woah, I don't remember having a brother!**

**Kat: You don't, I kinda have to say that...**

**Sirius: Well let's begin!**

**Trixie's POV:**

Trixie Aurora Ruby. A tall, thin, eleven year old girl with curly brown hair and bright green eyes. She had light skin and a sweet face. Though there was a slight air of mischief about her. She had red highlights in her hair, her sister had done them. She was wearing a red blouse and dark blue skinny jeans. She had red high top converse. She had a necklace that had a mini bottle on it with a multicolored liquid in it. Though in contrast to her appearance this girl had a distinct personality. She was funny, prankster like, outgoing and unforgettable. She also loved Halloween. It was her birthday, she loved black cats and would walk under a latter for fun. She was also a seer. Which meant she could predict the future. Sometimes she chose to see tiny things, but when something huge was coming it came to her in a prophecy or a vision.

Trixie was sitting on the Hogwarts express, she was bent over a book on Defense Against the Dark Arts. "You better be in Slytherin." Said an encouraging voice.

"Slytherin?" Said a haughty voice. Trixie looked up. A boy with jet black hair and glasses was looking over at a boy with greasy black hair and a girl with dark red hair. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" The boy with the glasses asked the dark haired boy that was lounging on the seat beside Trixie.

Trixie looked over and saw he wasn't smiling. "My whole family have been in Slytherin." He said.

"Same." Trixie said looking at the boy with the glasses.

"Blimey," he said, "and I thought you both seemed all right." the boy with the glasses said looking from Trixie to the other dark haired boy.

The dark haired boy smiled, "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where you heading if you've got the choice?"

The boy with the glasses raised an invisible sword, " 'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad."

The greasy haired boy made a small, disparaging noise. The boy with the glasses turned on him, "Got a problem with that?"

"No," the greasy haired boy said but his slight sneer said otherwise. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy -"

"Where you hoping to go, seeing as your neither?" Interjected the dark haired boy next to Trixie. The boy with the glasses roared with laughter and Trixie started to giggle. The girl with the dark red hair sat up, rather flustered, and looked from the boy with the glasses to the boy next to Trixie in dislike.

"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment." The girl said.

"Oooooooo . . ." The boy with the glasses and the boy next to Trixie imitated her lofty voice.

"Shut it. Sorry Lily!" Trixie said sadly.

The boy with glasses tried to trip the greasy haired kid and then he yelled, "See ya, Snivellus!" The door slammed.

"That wasn't very nice." Trixie said shunning the boys. Normally she wasn't very polite or sweet but she had only just met Lily, on the platform. And she was muggle born. She, unlike her whole family, believed that muggle borns were a great part of the Wizarding society.

"Are you two siblings?" The boy with the glasses said looking from Trixie to the dark haired boy next her.

"Never met her before now." He said.

"Well just so you know, my name is Trixie, Trixie Ruby." She said looking at them.

"I'm James Potter." The boy with the glasses smirked.

"Sirius Black." The boy sitting next to Trixie said.

"Where do you wish to go?" James said.

"Ravenclaw." Trixie said looking away. She really wanted to go to Gryffindor, but why tell them when she was more smart then brave, or was she. They slowly started to talk again and finally they came to a halt. Trixie lifted her trunk off the rack and dragged it off the train. She was soon steered onto a small boat. James and Sirius both joined her. There were also two other boys. A short plump boy with mousy hair. And a tall brunette boy with a book.

"Hello." Trixie said.

"Hey. I'm Remus Lupin." The tall boy said.

"I'm Peter... Pettigrew." The short boy said.

"James Potter." James said.

"Sirius Black." Sirius said. By the end of the boat ride Trixie had been bored to death by the endless questions about magic. They entered Hogwarts and saw a tall black haired woman.

"Hello, I am Professor McGonagall. Welcome to Hogwarts, let me tell you some of the basic rules." Trixie felt her brain going numb and she started examining her long red painted nails. They were lead into a huge room with great hangings of each house. A song rang around the room but from where Trixie was standing it all sounded echoey. Names were called and the long line was slowly decreasing.

"Evans, Lily." Professor McGonagall called.

A huge hat was placed on her head and then it called out, "Gryffindor!" She ran to a red and gold table that was cheering. Trixie saw the boy, Sirius at the Gryffindor table scooted down to make room for her. Lupin, Pettigrew, and Potter were also sorted into Gryffindor. "Ruby, Trixie." Professor McGonagall called. She sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. Ravenclaw, Slytherin, what would await her.

"Gryffindor!" It yelled and she ran quickly to the Gryffindor table her curls bouncing. She sat next to Sirius who laughed at how cheery Trixie was.

"Yeah, Miss I want to be in Ravenclaw." Sirius laughed.

Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster. Began what seemed to be a usual speech. Magically food appeared and everyone tucked in. People had started reaching everywhere. Trixie managed to grab some chicken and the muggle drink Dr. Pepper.

"Dr. Pepper? Thought you were pure blood." Sirius Black said.

"So, I read." She said turning away.

Trixie climbed the stairs after a prefect to the Gryffindor Tower.

"The password is Fovea Leonum." They said and we entered.

"Girls dormitory to the left,boys to the right." She ran up the stairs and asked for the window bed. Lily chose the one next to her, to the left.

"My name is Emmeline Vance." A blonde girl said smiling.

"My name's Tessa Clark." A black haired girl said.

"Hello, I'm Valerie Hearts." A girl with curly red velvet hair said choosing the bed to the right of Trixie.

"I'm Trixie Ruby." Trixie smiled.

"I'm Lily Evans." Lily smiled.

**Kat: Well did you enjoy it?**

**Sirius: Sure did, but whose this Trixie person?**

**Kat: A girl in Gryffindor, were you even listening?**

**James: Sure we were! Snivellus got a part too!**

**Sirius: Please review! And thanks for reading!**


	2. Jay Peeks

**Chapter 2: Jay Peeks**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kat: Hey Y'all! Ready for the first chapter?**

**Trixie: Woah, where am I?**

**Sirius: In the disclaimer, Love.**

**Trixie: _-slaps Sirius-_**

**Kat: Thank you for that Trixie!**

**Sirius: _-hand on his face- _Kat doesn't own Harry Potter...**

**Kat: Nope, no I do not!**

**Trixie: Thanks for reading!**

**Trixie's Pov:**

Trixie stretched and climbed out of bed. She shoved her robes on and looked at her schedule. Defense Against the Dark Arts was first. She brushed her hair so that the curls bounced. She also brushed her teeth. She soon saw only Valerie was still asleep.

"Valerie!" Trixie yelled. Valerie jumped up and ran to get ready. Trixie climbed down the stairs and sat down.

"Hey Ruby." She recognized that voice. She whirled around. It was her old next door neighbor who had left for Hogwarts a year ago.

"Jay!" She exclaimed and ran to hug him. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. "I missed you, where were you this summer?" She asked not letting go of her best friend.

"Went to France, my cousin, Dianna, goes to Bo Baton and I was visiting her." He said.

"Hey Trixie!" Yelled Lily running down the stairs. "Oh, hello." She said spotting her and Jay hugging. They broke apart immediately.

"Hey Lily, this is Jay. My friend from my neighborhood." She said.

"Oh, well I'm Lily Evans." She said shyly.

"I'm Jay Peeks." He said. There was a strange silence until James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew came down.

"Oh Trixie got yourself a boyfriend?" James joked.

"Ha ha ha, this is my friend Jay." Trixie said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Remus." Remus said.

"I'm James." James said.

"Sirius Black." Sirius smirked.

"Peter..." Peter said shyly.

"Jay Peeks." Jay said looking from James to Sirius in dislike. Trixie could understand that, any one could see how arrogant James was and how stupid and rude Sirius was.

"Let's go to breakfast, see you, Jay!" Trixie said smiling.

"You guys think your so amazing." Trixie said looking from Sirius to James. They both smirked. "One day we'll be great friends." Trixie said smiling.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "How do you know that, Ruby?"

"Instinct, Black." She said and joined Lily and Valerie.

"So you're favorite holiday is?..." Trixie asked Valerie.

"Valentine's day, I feel like my name and personality suit it, I kinda feel like I'm a Valentines theme girl." Valerie smiled.

"Kinda like me with Halloween." Trixie laughed. They started on breakfast which seemed to take no time at all.

"Omg! Defense Against the Dark Arts first up!" Trixie exclaimed. They all ran to the Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Welcome class, I'm Professor Hollysworth." Said a tall blonde woman. She was very young and seemed to be very pretty.

"Please chose seats." She said beckoning them in. Trixie sat between Lily and Valerie. She also managed to see Sirius and James staring at Professor Hollysworth cross eyed.

"Oy! Boys, wake up!" Trixie yelled at them. They seemed to snap out of their little day dream and glared over at Trixie, who laughed.

**Sirius' POV:**

**Sirius: Hey, look its finally my POV!**

**Kat: Hush!**

Sirius rubbed his temples and ran his hand through his shaggy black hair. His stormy grey eyes met Trixie's brilliantly green eyes. She gave him a look that clearly said, _Wake up you idiot!_ He looked to Professor Hollysworth. "Today class we will be studying Werewolves, Vampires, and Animagi." She said. Sirius felt Remus Lupin flinch beside him. "What's wrong?" Sirius said turning to him. "Nothing." Remus shrugged.

After a particularly interesting lesson on Werewolves, Vampires, and Animagi they went to Charms. Then to Herbology. It was finally time for lunch. He was walking with James when he over heard a conversation that was slightly interesting.

"But he's so hot." A girl's voice said.

"Sirius? Hot? Yeah right, he'd love to believe he's hot, he's just an arrogant jerk." Came Trixie's voice.

"I agree with Trixie, did you see what he did to Severus from Slytherin? And it's only been a day in classes." Lily said.

"But he is cute, he has the bad boy look." Valerie said.

''Ugh, please don't fall for him my friends, you will just be crushed, emotions just get reflected off him, like he would understand a small group of girl fawning over him, he's just a git, not a handsome boy, a prat." Trixie said.

''Two girls already fancy you Sirius! That's something!" James said patting his friend on the back. _Am I really so unlikable? _Sirius thought to himself thinking of Trixie's words.

**Kat: I hope you enjoyed!**

**Sirius: I think I did!**

**Trixie: Sure you did, Sirius.**

**Sirius: I did! We studied werewolves! Then for some reason Remus got all weird...**

**Kat: Hmm. I WONDER WHY? _-Sarcasm-_**

**Sirius and Trixie: Why?**

**Kat: Maybe I will tell you if we get enough reviews...**

**Sirius & Trixie: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Sirius: I need to know the truth! **

**Trixie: Me too!**


End file.
